injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Faust (Injustice 2)
|} "No one defies the power of Brother Blood!" About Brother Blood *'Injustice 2:' "TBA" Appearance TBA Combat Characteristics Signature Moves *'Blood Skull:' Brother Blood fires a skull of magical energy at his opponent. (Injustice 2) * Red Hex: Brother Blood casts a red magic circle on the floor around his opponent. Whenever they stay in this circle, they will take three times more chip damage than they'd normally do. (Injustice 2) *'Stomp:' Brother Blood teleports through the ground and stomps on the opponent's head to knock them down. (Injustice 2) *'Blood Spike:' Brother Blood jams his fist into the ground, releasing a giant crystallized blood spike that immobilizes the opponent. (Injustice 2) *'Mirakuru Strike:' One of Blood's followers flips over him and slashes down on the opponent. This move has close and far versions as well. (Injustice 2) Other Moves *'Grab:' Brother Blood pierces the opponent with a blood spike and has one of his followers run up the pillar and slash them off it. (Injustice 2) *Abilities: (Injustice 2) **'Transfusion:' Brother Blood charges at the opponent and grabs their necks to drain their health. This will also replenish a small portion of his health. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Energy Hex:' Brother Blood casts a green magic circle on the floor around his opponent. Whenever they stay in this circle, their meter will slowly drain. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces Red Hex. **'Dark Hex:' Brother Blood casts a black magic circle on the floor around his opponent. Whenever they stay in this circle, take poison damage. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces Red Hex. **'Burning Hex:' Brother Blood casts a yellow magic circle on the floor around his opponent. Whenever they stay in this circle, they will take burn damage. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces Red Hex. **'God Hex:' Brother Blood casts a orange magic circle on the floor around himself. Whenever he is in this circle, he will gain a damage buff. Requires 2 Ability Slots. **'Blood Hex:' Brother Blood casts a red magic circle on the floor around himself. Whenever he is in this circle, he will regain health. Requires 2 Ability Slots. **'Submission Hex:' Brother Blood casts a white magic circle on the floor. If they are in this circle, they will be in a trance-like state. This move has close, medium, and far distances. Requires 2 Ability Slots. **'Portal Grab:' Brother Blood kneels and opens a portal on the ground in front of him and pulls the opponent's head through it before stomping it back down. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Rise:' Brother Blood raises his hand into a fist and opens a portal on the ground, causing several hands to attack the opponent. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Banish:' Brother Blood claps his hands together and transports the opponent away, damaging them the longer they're gone. This move has close, medium, and far distances. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Blood Mine:' Brother Blood releases a glob of blood that slowly floats towards the opponent and turns into a mine when activated. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Death Drop:' Brother Blood opens a portal above the opponent and one of his followers slashes down on their back. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Trait *'Hellhound:' Brother Blood summons a head of Cerberus above his shoulder. He can either command it to breathe fire on the opponent, dealing burn damage over time, or commanding it to spit poison at the opponent, dealing poison damage over time. The fire attack does higher initial damage and has greater range while the poison's effect last longer and creates an acid puddle in front of him. (Injustice 2) Super Move *TBA Trivia * He plays very similar to Quan Chi from Mortal Kombat X, being that they are both high-proficiency sorcerers. Additional Details Customization: *Gear (Simplified): **Head. **Chest. **Arms. **Legs & Shoes. **Accessory: Cerberus head. **Alternate Colors (Primary/Secondary/Contrast): ... **Abilities Character Select Screen: *When both characters are ready, ... In game: *Intro: **When he speaks first, he spawns in through a portal with his Cerberus head at his side and says his first line; (the opponent says their line); then he says his second line as he absorbs blood with his hand and his Cerberus breathes fire at the opponent. **When he speaks second, he walks in with two hooded followers behind him that bow down as soon as he stops in front of his opponent; (the opponent says their line); the servents then cuts their hands and pour blood into his as absorbs it and he says his line; (then the opponent says their second line). *When he wins a round, he spawns a few demons to circle around him. *If he wins too close to the opponent, he teleports through a portal away from the opponent. *Clash Win: *Outro: He leaves the match through a portal to an area that is completely dark. All that can be heard is a Blood chanting a spell. As soon as it's completed, four glowing eyes appear in the dark and light candles to reveal Blood, who is surrounded by them. See Also Brother Blood/Gameplay Brother Blood/Quotes Brother Blood/Gear Category:Venommm Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Power Users